Love Can Happen
by Max Beilschmidt
Summary: Who knew that a guy that was gay could end up falling in love with a girl. Well Max never thought it possible. I suck at summary's just read it please its actually good.Rated T for Max's language. OCxSweden
1. Prologue

Oc Max

Country – None

Age - 17

Friends – Everyone except enemy's

Best Friends – England, Russia, Bros

Family – Germany and Prussia (older brothers)

Enemy – France

Personality – Protective of friends, Emo/Gothic, Shy, Awesome, Kind to animals and friends

Likes – Pocky, Music, Singing, Writing, Reading, Training, Skateboarding

Dislikes – Skirts, Dresses, France

Pets – Cat named Iggy and German Shepard named Trixy

Crush – Sweden

Looks

Her eyes are red. She wears glasses because she can't see far away. Her hair is black, strait and is a inch longer than France's hair. Always wears her scarf. Wears boots just like Prussia's, black skinny jeans, and band t shirts.

Brief History on Her

France has tried to take her vital regions so many times that she is terrified of him but also hates his guts. Greece gave her, her pet cat Iggy and Germany gave her the German Shepard. Russia gave her a pipe for her birthday and a scarf for Christmas. Prussia takes her out drinking with him and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio but always threatens France when she goes. Her brothers taught her what she knows and is really strong (be careful not to mess with her). Always has either a pipe/gun/sword with her.


	2. The Forest

Authors note: "- this is when the character is speaking. '- this is the characters thoughts.

Also this is my first story so please don't hate me if it's bad.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Hetalia I only own my oc and this story

* * *

><p>(Max's Pov)<p>

"PRUSSIA! PRUSSIA WERE ARE YOU! WEST IS LOOKING FOR YOU! PRUSSIA!" I screamed. For some odd reason big brother awesome or Prussia decide to run off during training. West or Germany made me go look for him. Currently I'm in a forest looking for him because I saw him run into here. So far all I've found has been branches which I've cutten down with my sword and animals. 'Verdammt, Prussia why did you have to run off. I'm tired and hungry. Hmmm maybe I should make pasta to eat. Mmmmm pasta.' I started smiling at that thought. As I kept walking I came upon a tree with a man sitting on the ground, with their back against the tree. I started to get closer. When I got closer and I studied him more I noticed that 'Oh meine got its Sweden. OH MIENE GOTT HE'S INJURED!'

(Germany's Pov)

"Dammit Bruder! What the hell were you thinking! Because of you Max is outside alone with the danger of France getting her!" Right now I am enraged with my brother. Max is outside all alone just because Prussia had to be an idiot and run off during training.

"Calm down west! And stop yelling it's annoying." Prussia wasn't a bit worried. She's our younger sister for god's sake! Prussia had said he saw France walking around drunk and chasing girls around. That's why I'm worried.

"Looks West we trained her well. Even if France got to her, he could be near death as we speak. Kesesesese~ I can imagine him begging on his knees for his life. Kesesesese~." Prussia had a good point there. Then the doorbell rang.

(Prussia's Pov)

"I'll get it kesesese~." Thinking of France beaten to a bloody pulp gave me a good laugh.

"Helloooo~' I opened the door and saw Max with Sweden. She was carrying him on her back.

(Max's Pov)

When the door opened I saw Prussia smiling. At that moment I got furious. He was the reason I was outside by myself with the danger of France getting me. Good thing he got arrested for chasing those girls. Stupid ass wine lover.

"YOU FUCKING ASS!" I screamed and kicked Prussia in the balls.

"Nghh" Prussia said as he grabbed his manhood and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Prussia who is… Max!" Germany said as he came to the door. Germany points to the Prussian withering in pain on the floor.

"What happened to him?"

"I kicked him in the balls. No bigy." I responded calmly.

"And" Germany pointed to the Sweden that was on my back.

"Oh! I almost forgot about him. It's Sweden and I found him in the forest all banged up like this. Can you please get the first aid kit bruder?" I said as I started to walk to the couch and lay Sweden down on the couch.

"Here sis" West said as he handed me the kit.

"Thank you" I said. Germany decided to stay and watch me patch Sweden. In the process of cleaning up Sweden (he's covered in blood) I had to take his shirt off. I couldn't help but blush. I've had a major crush on Sweden for a long time. I just never told him my feelings because I knew he was gay and also cause it would be embarrassing. Well when I took his shirt off, I proceeded to clean up his wound which was somewhere around the stomach area and bandaged him up.

(Germany's Pov)

I had decided to stay downstairs and watch Max fix up Sweden. I noticed she had a slight blush on her face. I had noticed a long time ago she liked Sweden since whenever she would talk to him, she would smile more and blush a little. Finally, one day she told me about it. I promised not to tell anyone. The only other people that know are England and Russia and only because they promised not to tell anyone also. Well after a while of watching Max, I decided to get Prussia who somehow fell asleep next to the closed door. He must have closed it when I and Max were in the living room. I picked him up and flunged him over my shoulder. I proceeded to take him to his room. When I reached his room I threw him on his bed. He proceeded to hug a pillow and say,

"Gilbird where are you, oh there you are." I simply thought that my older bruder is crazy. His bird appeared on top of his head also. What an idiot. =_=. I proceeded to walk to my room. When I got to my room I fell asleep the moment I landed on my bed.

(Normal Pov)

Once Max had finished bandaging Sweden up she had put a blanket on him, and started to walk upstairs to her room. She took a shower then changed into her pj's and took of her choker iron cross off, plugged her phone charger to her cell and the wall, took her glasses off and went downstairs to eat a quick meal then went back to her room locked the door and went to sleep.

The next day a doctor came to check how Sweden was. He said Sweden would be alright. The only bad thing was that he was in a coma from the all the blood he lost. He would wake up when the time came. Max called Finland to inform him of Sweden's condition and that she would take care of him. Finland was alright with it.

It's been 5 days and Sweden is still in a coma. Germany and Prussia are at a party in France's house and Max stayed home. After watching TV in the living room she turned it off and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Max B here. I know that close to the ending it's rushed but I was kind of summarizing what happened between those 5 days. Next chapter will explain a little bit of what the doctor told Max and why France is having a party. p.s Prussia's room is downstairs while Max's and Germany's is upstairs.<p>

German Translation

Bruder - Brother

Verdammt- Dammit

Miene Gott – My God

Max B out.


End file.
